1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for generating electricity in an electric vehicle. More particularly, the invention pertains to improvements over existing wind-driven electrical generation systems for vehicles, and especially for automobiles.
2. Description of Related Art
A growing need exists for an automobile designed to operate with a minimal consumption of energy and a nominal impact on the environment. The exigencies created by the shortage of energy supplies and the growing air pollution problem demand a vehicle that can effectively utilize the mechanical energy of the air flow generated by the forward movement of the vehicle. Various systems have been proposed in response to this urgent need. Examples of systems generally related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,930 issued November 1971 to Dutchak (System of Electricity Generation for Motor-Driven Vehicles); U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,425 issued February 1979 to Treat (Means for Generating Electrical Energy for Vehicle); U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,759 issued September 1979 to Hull (Automobile with Wind Driven Generator); U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,368 issued December 1983 to Bussiere (Turbine Air Battery Charger & Power Unit); U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,827 issued January 1994 to Taylor et al. (Venturi Effect Charging System for Automobile Batteries); U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,004 issued February 1994 to Finley (Automobile Air and Ground Effects Power Package); U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,233 issued February 1997 to Davis (System for Generating Electricity in a Vehicle); German Pat. No. DT 31 39 165 issued April 1983 to Arnold (Auxiliary Charging Device for Battery Driven Vehicle); German Pat. No. DE 35 00 141 A1 issued July 1986 to Fassman (Air Roller and Generating Set for Electric Vehicle); and German Pat. No. DE 41 38 898 A1 issued June 1993 to Gode (Auxiliary Power Source in Motor Vehicle Operated by Air Resistance When Travelling).
Existing wind-powered vehicle systems, generally include the following elements. Air ducts are disposed upon or within a vehicle body. The air ducts are positioned so that air flow generated by the forward movement of the vehicle channels air past rotation of the impellers at least. The rotating impellers drive a generator to produce an electric current. The electric current charges the vehicle's battery which in turn provides the source of energy to activate the electric motor.
Many such wind-powered electricity generating systems are intended for use as the sole power supply for electric cars. Other wind-powered systems are intended to assist other charging sources such as solar collectors, battery chargers for electric cars and alternators for conventionally-fueled vehicles. While the existing systems achieve varying degrees of success, a need exists for improvements in this technology. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.